great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Asuka Langley Soryu
"What are you, stupid?” —'Asukas personal favorite insult. Hello! I'm Asuka, '''Asuka Langley Soryu'! (Japanese: 惣流・アスカ・ラングレー?, "Sōryū Asuka Rangurē") All-American teenage girl extraordinaire! I'm one of the main female protagonists from the very cute Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. Within the series, I was designated as the Second Child and the pilot of the Evangelion Unit 02, along with fellow teenage pilots Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami. WHOO! So, let's be good friends! Why I Rock # I'm the most popular character in the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise, as well as Gainax's flagship character! # I quickly became famous among every all-American adult male. # My several fans in America, claims me that I'm the toughest, the baddest, the strongest, the most two-fisted, and the most combative all-American teenage tomboy in the universe! HA-HA!!!! # Unlike Shinji, I love having much more fun! # I became one of biggest all-American icons. # To steal the show, I wore my most iconic outfit, to increase my cuteness, and make myself an all-American tomboy! #* Including a blue dress, white short-sleeved t-shirt, white knee-high tight stockings with a red line and of course, the most famous footwear for every all-American tomboy: a pair of very shiny black Mary Jane shoes! YEE-HAW! My hair is loose with the flanks held in twin tails with my Interface Headset. To complete the ensemble, a red bow on my collar provides a centerpiece as well as a bit of contrast against my iconic cute outfit. # Like most of the tomboys, I really love boyish hobbies, such as fighting, sports and playing video games. # My popularity in America was extremely spectacular. # My love interest was my very cute boyfriend, Shinji, so I can hug and kiss him every day! In fact, I can have a date with Shinji! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! # I love being a prankster, so I can pull pranks on everyone, especially that stupid Shinji! In fact, I totally love comedies! WHOO-HOO! # I'm a very proud individual, especially in my piloting, and comes across to others as proud and strong, with a very high opinion of both my appearance (particularly her recently "busty" body) and my awesome skill as an Eva pilot. # I really love cute stuff, especially my very cute tomboyish outfit! # I'm as cute as a kitten and is also one of the most skilled EVA pilots upon her introduction, garnering her lots of admiration in-universe on both counts. #* Even when my competence fades as the story progresses, only to rebound spectacularly and tragically in End of Evangelion. # My cutesy theme music that accompanies my first appearance, "Asuka Strikes!" was'' pure'' American. # My only best friend was a very cute pigtailed tomboy, Hikari Horaki. # In spite of her narcissism, all Asuka really wants is admiration for her skills as a pilot, Kaji's respect, and Shinji's affection. # Beneath the tough bratty facade, I'm lonely, heartbroken, wounded, and desperately searching for my cute, happy and hilarious place in such a crazy world. # Just like Misato, Asuka is a competent character who nonetheless provides quite a bit of levity due to her personality (in her case, over-the-top histrionics and Large Ham tendencies), to the point that the mood of the series becomes quite a bit sillier upon her introduction. #* I even had a wacky, lighthearted leitmotif like Misato does. Why I'm So Stupid # I can be quite obnoxious, conceited, and abrasive with a side of a short temper. # Due to being gassy, I love having so much fun farting. # I treats my co-pilots, Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami, like absolute crap at times; especially Shinji since they live together under one roof. # I'm selfish, impulsive, self-centered, rude, and borderline misanthropic, eventually leading to pure madness down the road. # I'm aggressive and can be very opinionated. #* However, my personality is a front that protects a very vulnerable and insecure girl, a side which the viewer sees in my dreams or thoughts. Fun Facts, Asuka Langley Soryu Style! * As my cute popularity increased, I became the official mascot of the anime studio behind Evangelion, Gainax. * In the Rebuild of Evangelion films, my Japanese surname is changed to Shikinami (式波). * I made a cameo appearance alongside Kaworu, Rei and Shinji in the fifth chapter of Marvel's Edge of Spider-Verse storyline, as classmates of Peni Parker. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Fan Favorites Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Mascots Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Lonely Characters Category:Tsundere Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:2020s Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Insecurity Category:Japanese Charcters Category:German characters Category:American Characters Category:Tragic Category:Mature Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Self-Aware Category:Cute Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Hilarious Characters